The present technology relates to an image processing device, an image processing method and a program. More specifically, the present technology relates to an image processing device, an image processing method and a program that can detect an act of sabotage committed on a surveillance camera or the like.
A surveillance system is known in which, in order to detect an intruder, such as a person or an animal, in a specific space, images are captured of a targeted space by a surveillance camera, and the intruder is detected from the captured images. In this surveillance system, if an act of sabotage is committed, such as covering the surveillance camera with a cloth, changing an orientation of the surveillance camera or spraying a lens of the surveillance camera, it is no longer possible to perform surveillance.
Technology to detect an act of sabotage against a surveillance camera is proposed, in which a degree of similarity is calculated between a current image being filmed by the surveillance camera and a reference image (or a past image) that is stored in advance, or edge strength is calculated and so on, in order to determine whether or not there has been an act of sabotage (refer to Japanese Patent No. 04626632 and Japanese Patent No. 04227539, for example).